


I Can't Wait to Meet You (But Maybe Not Right Now)

by naasad



Series: Little Emerald Knight [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Takes Place During S1E13: Homecoming, Trans Hal Jordan, Trans Male Character, non-graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: They're just Braxton-Hick's, okay?





	I Can't Wait to Meet You (But Maybe Not Right Now)

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote the last one - Define Love - I forgot that the first 13 episodes take place over 9mos, not all 25. Oops, but that led to this gem, so.
> 
> Edit: This was also written at 2am and posted five minutes before my alarm went off and I had to rush to work, so there were quite a few mistakes/inconsistencies. They should all be fixed now.
> 
> Two notes:  
> 1) Hal's had top surgery (double mastectomy) so that's why he's not lactating.  
> 2) Bruce doesn't think there's anything wrong with surrogacy. He's thinking "why the hell would we want more kids?" They have like 9 now, officially, more unofficially, he's in his 50s and Hal's in his 40s. That's all that is.

"Kilowog is nose blind," Razer said bluntly.

Hal raised an eyebrow, wincing through his cramps.

"You are with child," Razer sniffed. "And you are in labor. Are you sure you can make it through the portal intact?"

Hal winced. "I just need to get to Bruce. Besides, they're just Braxton-Hicks."

"They're what?" Razer asked.

"Fake." Hal waved a hand. "I'll be fine."

By the time they reached Zamaron, Hal was less convinced, and he could tell Razer even less so.

"Are you sure?" Ghia'ta asked, after he'd begged. "You may lose your child. This will be the first time we have attempted something like this."

Hal pressed a hand to his stomach and closed his eyes, sniffing back tears. "I'm sure."

And with that, he found himself in Bruce's study, gasping in pain.

"Hal!" Bruce shouted, falling to his knees beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Baby," Hal gasped. "Baby is coming." He stumbled to his feet, letting Bruce hold me. "I have to get to Oa. Atrocitus is already there."

"No." Bruce pressed a hand to Hal's stomach. "Let me get you to Leslie. I trust you, but please, don't go hand to hand with a tyrant while our baby's trying to come into the world?"

Hal put a hand on his face and kissed him. "Just get us on the Javelin. I'll deliver on the way there."

"I want to come."

Hal looked over to see Damian, already uniformed and holding his sword. "Father will want to join you, and my sibling will need a protector."

Hal nodded. "Just get us there, Bruce."

Bruce clenched his jaw, but turned to his son. "Damian, get Hal situated. I'll contact Leslie and join you once she arrives."

Damian rushed Hal onto the Javelin Bruce kept in the Batcave. The Batjavelin, as Dick called it. He disappeared once to grab protein bars, water bottles, pillows, towels, and an overnight bag Hal didn't know Bruce had packed. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, arranging things around.

Hal gasped in pain, but nodded.

Soon after, Leslie and Bruce climbed aboard, Bruce in full gear. "Well," the doctor joked, "delivering a baby in space will be a first for me."

Hal laughed breathlessly. "Just like delivering a baby anywhere else, I imagine."

After that, his world dissolved into pain and pushing and breathing exercises, a small hand holding his the entire time. He did remember Damian giving him reassuring glances and squeezing back.

Finally, a baby's cries filled the small ship. "Congratulations," Leslie said, "it's a boy. I know Bruce is busy not crashing us into asteroids, so Damian, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Hal squeezed Damian's hand and nodded his assent.

"Here," Leslie said, guiding him. "There we go. And here you are, Hal." She set the baby in his arms. "What's his name?"

Hal pressed his nose into his baby's dark hair. "Thomas," he mumbled. "Thomas Martin Wayne-Jordan."

Bruce appeared then. "ETA fifteen minutes to Oa."

Leslie took Thomas from Hal with the promise of getting him cleaned up.

Immediately, the Green Lantern reached for the spare underwear, already lined with a pad.

"No," Bruce protested, albeit weakly.

Hal shook his head, already standing, leaning on the wall, but quickly growing steadier. "You know I have to."

"Go with him, Father," Damian ordered. "I will protect the doctor and Thomas." He scowled. "Wonderful, now there are two Thomases in the family. I can't very well call my brother Wayne."

Hal chuckled. "You could call the other one Duke." He outright laughed at the expression on Damian's face.

"We're back." Leslie walked carefully out of the bathroom, cradling Thomas in a fresh towel.

Hal smiled at his partner. "Your turn, Bruce."

Leslie gave him a withering glare when she saw him standing, and handed the baby to Bruce.

Bruce's face morphed into something full of wonder as he pushed back the cowl with one hand, then gently stroked Thomas' head. "Full head of hair," he chuckled. "A Jordan trait, I wager."

Hal nodded. "Definitely." He turned to see Damian watching somewhat jealously, though he couldn't tell of who. Well, there was one way to fix that. "Do you want to hold him, Damian?"

The thirteen-year-old looked up in shock, then nodded.

Bruce sat down on a nearby bench, and gestured for Damian to sit beside him. Once he was satisfied, he carefully laid Thomas in his arms. "Careful of his neck. The muscles there aren't developed enough to support his spine and head yet."

Damian stared in awe. "Such a fragile creature," he cooed. "Don't worry, Thomas. I'm your big brother, Damian, and I will protect you."

Thomas yawned, and reached one tiny fist up toward his brother, blinking slowly. Then he started crying.

Damian looked up, heartbroken.

"It's okay," Leslie said. She fished a bottle of pre-measured formula out of the bag and grabbed a water bottle. "He's probably just hungry. Do you want me to show you how to feed him or do you want one of your dads to do it?"

Damian glanced between the two of them, and Hal nodded encouragingly.

"I'll do it," Damian whispered.

Bruce stood and lead Hal to the cockpit. "I'm worried about you."

"I know." Hal kissed him. "But I have to do this. Will you help me?"

Bruce sighed and nodded.

"We'll come back to Thomas the minute it's done." He smiled as he watched Leslie and his two sons. "And Damian." He poked Bruce's shoulder playfully. "I was right."

"Oh?" Bruce snorted.

"Damian is an amazing big brother."

Bruce smiled and nodded, then turned back to the computers. "Five minutes."

"Go ahead and pull us out of lightspeed. We'll go the rest of the way by bubble. I want the kids within reach but still far far away."

Bruce nodded. "Go debrief Damian."

Hal kissed him once more, then went to sit beside his sons. "Dami, we're going to stop here," he explained. "I know you know how to fly this thing. The sensors are rigged to alert to any strange energy readings. The minute you get a proximity alert that isn't a Green Lantern, you head home, okay? Your dad and I will be just fine."

Damian nodded slowly. "And if you aren't?"

Hal pressed his forehead to Damian's and closed his eyes, breathing deep. "Jason gets custody of the two of you, Bruce and I already talked it over with him. I want you to spend a few days with him, okay, he's not going to handle this well, if last time was any indication. If you still don't want to stay there, you can take yourself and Thomas to Dick instead. We talked with him, too. Okay? And then Bruce has a will and everything for the manor and stuff and all of you who are over the age of ten can fight to the death over my stuff."

Damian gave a humourless laugh.

Hal pressed a kiss to his forehead, then one to Thomas'. "I'll be back."

"You'd better," Damian ordered.

Bruce walked back, checking his gear one last time, then giving the same kisses to his sons. "Keep them safe, Robin," he ordered.

Damian nodded.

And then they were off to face Atrocitus.

Hal thought it went well, all things considered. Atrocitus nearly had them both beat, but there's something to be said about a Dark Knight fighting for his family, and about a Green Lantern stubbornly willing to get back to his newborn.

Hal sighed and leaned against Bruce once it was done, the pain of pushing a tiny human through his vagina catching up with him all at once along with the pain that came with being beaten into the ground. "If you ever," he whispered lowly, "get me pregnant again, I will fucking castrate you."

Bruce wrapped an arm around his waist. "If you want, I'll arrange an appointment to keep that from happening again."

Hal sighed. "Make it for me, okay? Maybe in the future we'll want more, and that'll leave the option of surrogate open."

Bruce made such a foul face that Hal had to laugh and kiss it off his lips.

"Green Lantern of Sector 2814!" Appa Ali Apsa bellowed.

Hal sighed and willed himself to stand on his own.

"You have not yet been debriefed!"

Bruce growled.

"You!" Appa snapped. "What are you doing on Oa? We had a treaty!"

"You're just now noticing? Loophole," Hal answered tiredly. "He's my partner, my mate. Also, he helped kick Atrocitus' ass. Look, I'm tired, and I have an hours old newborn to get back to. Can I send you my debrief later?"

Appa blinked and stammered. "Well, I - That is - I mean - We only wanted to say...." He sighed. "Thank you, Hal Jordan of Earth."

"You're welcome," Bruce growled. "Let's go, Lantern."

Hal smiled wearily at him. "Coming."

"Can we come, too?" Kilowog asked, gesturing to Razer and Aya as he spoke. "I'd love to meet the little one."

Hal glanced at Bruce, then shook his head. "Sorry, his siblings need to meet him first. But, come stop by Earth in a few weeks. The kids would love to meet you."

"I'll come," Razer said.

Aya nodded. "And me. I am curious how humans raise their young."

"Very carefully," Hal joked. "Ready, babe?"

Bruce grunted.

Hal smiled and crafted a bubble around him, carrying them both back to their children. Boy would he have a tale to tell Thomas when he was older.

Or... Why wait til then?

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, Hal is not less of a parent for putting the safety of the universe first. The safety of the universe means the safety of his children, and he made sure they were well away from the fight with plenty of time to get away (five minutes at lightspeed is nearly 90 billion miles away). Any hateful (especially transphobic) comments will be deleted. For the most part, I trust you all to be decent people, but it is the internet.


End file.
